


Fuel the Pyre of Your Enemies

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Malcolm Merlyn dies, other then that it's mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Sara refused to leave Nyssa in the dungeon and instead helped Nyssa escape and fight for her birthright against Malcolm Merlyn.or a fix-it AU where Sara rescues Nyssa from Merlyn and kicks his ass.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Fuel the Pyre of Your Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> For anon

“I won't leave you in here.”

“If you love me, you will,” Nyssa said, giving her hands an extra squeeze. “If you love me, you will leave this place far behind, and live a life unburdened by your past.”

When Sara was resurrected she felt as if she had just been in asleep and as if no time had passed at all. Waking up to find the world a whole year ahead of her was such a jarring experience and she was still trying to get a sense of the things she had left behind. Everyone kept telling her to give up the past and to find a brighter future. All she wanted was some sense of comfort and familiarity from those around her, yet they could not give it to her. They had grieved her lost and had moved forward without her. 

“No.”

Sara looked down and Nyssa’s hands clasped in her own and how Nyssa held Sara against her. How could she give up the one person in her life she had always gone back to. 

“Sara.” 

“No, I have left you so many times before and I won't do it again I can't.” Sara pleaded with her. “Please Nyssa, I know you and I know that you wouldn’t relegate yourself to life serving Malcolm Merlyn. I know you have a plan to escape and reclaim your birthright.”

Nyssa sighed but smiled as she looked down and shook her head. “How is it that you have always been able to see right through me.”

“Because in loving you, I have learned your soul,” Sara said, repeating what that Nyssa had said to her years ago when they first confessed their love for one another. 

Nyssa pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Sara in a hug. Nyssa's arms seemed to completely envelop her in a familiar warm embrace. It was only then that Sara sighed and really knew that Nyssa had taken her back. Nyssa pressed a kiss to the side of Sara's head and nuzzled her cheek. Sara breathed in her scent and nearly cried, as she had forgotten how Nyssa smelled of home. They seemed to stand there forever, just holding each other and remembering what it felt like to have the other in their arms. 

“I do have something in motion, but it will take time and I shall not allow you to stay in this cage with me, my Beloved,” Nyssa whispered in her ear, she was acutely aware how little time they had together and her first priority was Sara’s safety. 

Nyssa pulled Sara down and into her lap and Sara wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s waist. Sara nodded against her shoulder and Nyssa whispered the plan in her ear. She didn’t know when she would see Nyssa again and clung to her for as long as she could.

When the guards returned Nyssa finally unwrapped herself from Sara as Nyssa forced her to leave. Before she left Sara planted a kiss against Nyssa’s cheek. Nyssa turned and held her face, tilting her head and gently pressing her lips against Sara’s. Sara didn't know how she could have left after that and it wasn't until Sarab grabbed hold of her arm and forced her away, that she finally stumbled out of the cage. 

Sara watched Nyssa the entire time they walked away until she turned the corner. What she didn't see were the tears that fell from Nyssa’s eyes, the moment Sara was out of her sight.

Tabitha and Sarab took her to the camp deep within the caverns of Nanda Parbat. It had been previously only known to her and Nyssa. Sara was surprised at the amount of Assassins that were still loyal to the heir and as rumors of Sara's return spread through the camp more came and joined them. 

It didn't take long to break Nyssa out of prison and with the sheer number of Assassins loyal to Nyssa and the league law behind them Nyssa drew her sword against Malcolm Merlyn. As per League law, each may appoint a champion to fight. Merlyn was too proud to let anyone else fight for him, but Nyssa handed her sword to Sara. There was a part of the bloodlust inside of her that recognizes Merlyn as her killer and it was all too easy for her to disarm him and put her boot on his throat.

Sara raised her sword and aimed for his heart. 

“Halt,” Nyssa commanded and even in her bloodlust filled state Sara froze. her sword hovered above his chest. “Yield!” 

“Never. To end this, you must kill me.”

Nyssa nodded and took the sword from Sara’s hand and plunged it into his heart. Sara reached down and plucked the ring from his finger. Sara turned triumphantly towards her Beloved and fell into a bow, presenting the ring to Nyssa. 

“My Ra’s al Ghul.”.

Nyssa lifted her head and stood tall as she slipped the ring onto her finger. The rest of the assassins fell in line and bowed to her as well. 

Nyssa reached out her hand to pull Sara up and crashed their lips together in a kiss, that sent fireworks over Sara’s skin.

“My beloved,” Nyssa whispered, pressing a kiss to Sara's forehead. 

Sara pulled back, but Nyssa held onto her waist, she’d never let go of Sara again. Sara held Nyssa’s hand and looked at the ring. Nyssa took off the ring and tossed it into the fire. She put her arm back around Sara's waist as they watched it dissolve into the burning oil. 

“No one will be held prisoner by my father any longer,” Nyssa said, as the Assassins turned their heads up to look at her. “I release you.” 

A few hours later and the halls of Nanda Parbat, that were once full of life, were now empty. All the Assassin's came forward and tossed their robes into a fire. Nyssa sent everyone back out into the world with enough gold and jewels to set them up for life. They also make arrangements to provide documentation for those who had none. Some were eager to be free and go back out into the world, yet others reluctantly left and started up a camp nearby. 

At last, it is just the two of them and Tabitha and Sarab. Sara knew that Nyssa could never send them away. It was only when they closed the doors on the great hall of Nanda Parbat and sealed them closed with ancient magic that Sara realized that she and Nyssa were truly free. 

They used to dream of a life outside of the League. All of the things that they would do, the places they would go, and the things they would see. How they'd settled for a life in the city, with a home of their own, with family and friends, and in their wildest dreams, a family of their own, whatever format that took, but Nyssa did once promise her a dog.

“Now that the League is gone, none of us are bound by its laws,” Nyssa said as she looked at the doors before turning towards Sara and pulling her close. “So although you are not my Beloved by law, I do wish to make you my wife.”

“Is that your idea of a proposal,” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow at her and turning Nyssa’s hands up to show her empty palms. “Besides, I don't see a ring.”

Nyssa only smiled wider and she looked over at Tabitha who reached into her coat. She pulled out a box and Sara felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart beat faster as Nyssa got down on one knee and opened the box.

“Will this do?”

Sara gasped as she saw the ring. It was a gold small Marquis cut ring with several tiny diamonds on the band that twisted up to wrap-around the main diamond. Nyssa pulled it out of the box and held Sara’s left hand. It took her a moment to recognize it as her mother's engagement ring. It was a reminder of happier days and the love her parents once had. Sara had thought it had been lost in her father’s drunken state after the divorce.

“Yes,” Sara whispered and Nyssa slipped the ring onto her finger. 

Tabitha and Sarab cheered and clapped as Sara pulled Nyssa up by her lapel to kiss her again. Every time Sara kissed Nyssa it felt like she was kissing her for the first time and as if she had done it a million times before. Nyssa felt like home and Sara was so happy to be Nyssa’s again.

Sara knew that there was no way her parents or Laurel would ever let her get married without them. Plus she wanted her father to walk her down the aisle and her sister to be her maid of honor, while her mother cried in the pews. Nyssa promised they would wait until they returned to Star City and they quickly booked a flight. They sent Tabitha ahead of them and Sarab went in the opposite direction. He had a layover in Japan to see his ex-wife, but promised to meet them on the big day. 

Finally, they were alone and Sarah and tested a track to the nearest town in the Hindu Kush with a hostel. After a few days in bed, Sara dragged her out to a bar for a drink. Winter had set in on the mountain and they took their seats by the window, gazing out as the snow fell around them. 

The quiet lovers’ evening was disturbed by the sounds of a man assaulting the barmaid. Sara didn't even have to look over at Nyssa to know that she was ready for a fight.

“Let her go,” Sara said to him, the Tibetan language as familiar to her as ever.

“Or what?” 

Sara tipped back her glass, finishing the rest of her shot, before turning and throwing it at his head. The fight that ensued was over as quickly as it began and Nyssa looked over at Sara with the triumphant smile.

“I don't suppose we could have ever settled for a quiet life.”

“Do you really want quiet?” Sara said, smirking back at her.

“I suppose not,” Nyssa said, tilting her head and looking Sara up and down. “But I would settle for an uninterrupted night.”

“Miss Lance and Miss Rattko?” Sara and Nyssa turned to see an English man in a long brown jacket approach them.

“Join me for a drink? I have come quite a long way to meet you.” 

Before either of them could react, he shot them with a beam of light. Nyssa reached out and grabbed Sara’s hand before they both fell unconscious.

The next thing they knew, they were waking up next to each other, on a Star City rooftop.


End file.
